Heart of a Pirate
by crimsonscissorhands
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow saves a young woman while trying to find the jewels that control the winds and tides. ... Sorry, not the best summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE WRITING, ISABELLE AND MARY.**

I look out at the deep blue ocean, feeling the cool breeze and salty spray on my rosy cheeks. My cousin, Isabelle, stands by my side, dressed in a frilly yellow dress. I turn and smile at her, my excitement making me let out a little laugh. I've never been out on the ocean before.

"Isn't this just so amazing, Isabelle?" I ask her, "I've never been on a boat, have you? Just look at the ocean! It seems to go on forever!"

"Yes, two other times." She nods and then says, "My goodness, Mary, you are acting quite foolish! You are nineteen years old. There is no reason to get so excited over something as simple as this. This trip is going to take around a week, and, I assure you, you will be very sick and tired of being on this ship by then. You will be begging to get off. You will see that this is not near as 'amazing' as you imagine it to be."

"You are so very boring, Isabelle!" I shake my head and let out an annoyed huff, "Can you at least let me enjoy this a little? Can't I enjoy myself for once?" I frown as I continue to look out at the shimmering water. She walks away silently, and I smirk to myself. She's always telling me to 'grow up' and 'act my age'. The world is so exciting, and yet she expects me to stay cooped up inside like some little old woman instead of going out and seeing the world!

I stand in the same spot for hours, just admiring the sea. Above me fly white birds, below me I see fish swimming. It's so beautiful. I decide to look behind me to see how far we have gotten from the shore. There is nothing but open sea all around me. It makes me slightly nervous, but at the same time it's exhilarating. This is what it is like to live! The ocean is so beautiful, truly breathtaking. I can't take my eyes off of it! I don't even notice it when the sun starts to sink below the horizon. I could stand here forever, well, if Isabelle wasn't calling for me that is.

"What is it, Belle?" I turn around and look at her, slightly irritated that she had interrupted my thoughts. But when I see her face, I have to force myself not to die of laughter. I know she is upset with me, probably for standing here all day, but I could honestly care less. The look on her face is absolutely priceless!

"Come with me, it is late and you are going to go to bed. You have been up here for hours!" She gives me this frown and I roll my eyes.

"When did you become my mother?" I ask with a snort before turning away from her to look back out at the water. She grabs me tightly by the shoulder and I groan inwardly. Here comes the lecture.

"I am older than you, Mary, and you are to respect me, listen to me, and obey me. Now you are going to come with me, and you are going to go to bed. Right now." Her voice becomes extremely quiet and I gulp. I reluctantly turn around to see anger in her sky-blue eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am." Isabelle may only be six years older than I am, but you don't want to see her angry. She is vicious when she's angry, I know from experience. I decide I will not argue. I may as well just listen her and do what she says.

Almost instantly she calms down, her usual little 'proper' smile coming back to her face, "Now there is a good girl," She says. We go below decks to where we are to sleep. I find my nightgown already laid out for me atop a small bed made of straw covered by a simple, white bed sheet . Quickly I don my nightgown and lay on the rough, makeshift mattress. It's extremely uncomfortable, and straw is poking my back in the most annoying way, but, as soon as I lay down and get settled, I realize just how tired I really am. It's been a long day. I close my eyes and fall asleep within seconds.

* * *

"Mary! Mary get up!" My eyes snap open and I sit straight up. My cousin is beside me, her eyes wild with fear. She's trembling. something is definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Pirates!" Isabelle cries, "We're being attacked!" Just then, a cannon goes off and I hear someone let out a terrified scream. The cannon fire missed us; if it had hit, I would have felt it. I get up and start running up to the main deck. Isabelle follows shortly behind me. I know that if I stay below, and we start to sink, I will most surely die. Another cannon goes off and I feel the boat rock back and forth. We've been hit. I look around the deck and see that men are running around, yelling and shouting orders at each other.

Suddenly I hear Isabelle let out a cry, and I spin around to see where she had been just a moment before. She isn't there. I can't see her anywhere! My heart rate accelerates and I hear blood pounding in my ears. Isabelle is gone. She is dead, consumed by the sea. I know it. She has fallen overboard and drowned. I'm doomed. I am going to die, just like her.

I shake violently and fall to me knees as the ship is hit again. I ignore the tears that threaten to spill over my eyelids. Tears won't save me; tears won't bring my cousin back. I stand once more, bracing myself against the railing. I don't want to die, I really don't, but I know there is no hope.

All of a sudden the boat shudders and I hear a loud crack as a last cannon is fired and lands a direct hit on the ship. We're sinking. Screams sound from the lower decks. Screams of the dying: women, men, children. All innocent, all doomed to die in the deep, dark ocean with no chance of ever being found. I cannot bear to hear their pitiful cries. I can hear the sound of a crying baby, and I have to cover my ears. It doesn't help, I can still hear the infant's screaming cries. No, he's gone silent. All the screaming and crying has ceased below me. They're all dead. They're all dead and I'm next. I can see the crew jumping into the ocean, killing themselves. Oh the agony! So much pain! I can't stand this!

I know there is no hope for me, I have to be the only person left alive on this ship. I want to stare right into the eyes of our attackers when I die. I want them to regret what they've done. I want them to feel the pain and the suffering of all these people who they killed. My cousin, that baby, everyone. Boldly I turn to face them, clenching my fists in preparation for the inevitable.

Much to my surprise, there is no one there. Nothing, no ship, no nothing. They are gone, just like that. I don't have any time to make sense of this, because suddenly, a wooden beam falls from the mast and strikes me upon my head. I sway for a moment before falling flat on my face. Everything goes dark and I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I've already written the second chapter! It usually takes me forever haha! Please leave reviews. I need to know if Captain Jack Sparrow is in character or not. If he isn't, please leave some tips. ^^ Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters (in this chapter, Captain Jack Sparrow, his crew, and the Black Pearl are mentioned) The character in this chapter that I own is Mary. The writing is also mine. ^^**

Pain. this is the first thing that I notice when I regain consciousness. My head is throbbing, like someone had clubbed the back of it. At first, I don't remember anything, but then, it comes rushing back like a wave. The pirates. Isabelle. Am I dead? Shouldn't I be dead? There's no way I could have survived that, but I don't think I am. I try opening my eyes, but the light is far too bright, and I grimace while giving a pained sound as my headache intensifies. I put my hand over my eyes, trying to block it out.

"Don't move, luv." I hear the English, slightly slurred, speech of a man speaking beside me, "You've been injured pretty badly."

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice quiet, and tired sounding, "Who are you?"

"You, my dear, are aboard the _Black Pearl_, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He puts emphasis on the word 'Captain', and I can sense pride in his voice. I dare to open my eyes, grunting softly as they're flooded with light, before slowly sitting up. I look at the man called Jack Sparrow. His skin is very tan, he is probably out in the sun a lot, and his eyes are a deep chocolate-brown. His hair is strange to say the least, and he wears a bandana as well as a hat. His clothes look very dirty. Suddenly fear fills my senses. Pirate. It's written all over him.

"What's wrong, luv? You're pale." He crouches by my side, looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. No worry, just curiosity. Typical pirate.

"You're a pirate, aren't you?" my voice is shaking, much like the rest of me. He grins and nods proudly.

"Why yes, deary, I am a pirate. Surprised you 'aven't heard of me!" I swallow nervously. Is this how I survived? Is this the same ship that attacked the one I was on? What do they want with me? Why did they rescue me instead of killing me like the others? Suddenly hatred begins to boil my blood. He killed my cousin! He killed all those innocent people and he's acting like he's done nothing wrong! I can not stand pirates!

"You know you're really lucky to still be alive. Thought you were dead, I did, luv." The pirate looks at me with a frown and opens his mouth again to speak, but I cut him off.

"Lucky? I wouldn't need luck if it weren't for you!" I exclaim in anger, "You stinking pirates killed them all! I hate you, all of you! If I could, I'd drown you so you would suffer like they did! Why did you 'rescue' me and not the others? Why did you do it?" I don't notice the tears that spill over my eyelids and down my cheeks, "You killed my cousin! You dirty pirate, you killed all the family I had left!" I start sobbing into my hands, trembling and shaking with each breath I take in. I feel him place his hand on my shoulder and I flinch away, "Don't touch me!" I hiss.

"Calm down, luv, calm down. I didn't attack you, it must have been some other pirates. My crew and I saved you, you should thank me!" I open my eyes and stare him down.

"How do I know you aren't lying? You're a pirate, how can I trust you?" I spit. He looks at me, seemingly offended.

"Y'know, I tell the truth a lot, actually, yet people are always surprised. And anyway, luv, you're right. Why would we rescue you if we had intended to sink you and kill you all in the first place? Does that really make any sense to you, luv?" Captain Sparrow raises his eyebrows and waits for my answer.

"Well I..." I frown and look away, "I'm sorry. It's just... I have no family now, and I just watched all of those people die, and now I'm on a ship with a bunch of pirates. What am I supposed to think? For all I know, you might kill me in my sleep!" I look back at him, and see that he is frowning again.

"Y'know, I'm not gonna hurt you, luv. If I hurt you, then what would the point have been to rescue you in the first place? All me effort would've been wasted!" I shrug and sigh. Then he says, "Let me see your arm, luv." I look at him in confusion for a moment before glancing down at my arm. I recoil in shock at what I see. My right arm is completely covered in crusted blood with small bits of splintered wood sticking to it. When did that happen?

"Let me see your arm." He repeats himself, holding his hand out to me now. Reluctantly, I hold my arm out, moving it slowly and gritting my teeth against the pain. I can feel a gash on my arm, from the middle of my forearm to my shoulder, reopening, causing my crimson blood to ooze out. The Captain makes a face at the sight of my injury. Even to a pirate, this is a bad wound.

"Now, luv, I need to clean this so infection doesn't set in. If it does, we'll have to chop off your pretty little arm. Just to warn you, this is goin' to hurt," He doesn't wait for me to respond before he takes a wet rag, hopefully a clean one, and starts wiping away all the dried blood and bits of wood. Instinctively I let out a hiss of pain as I feel the salty sea water burning into the open cut on my arm. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes, but I don't let them spill over. Nor do I move; I just let him clean it. He sets the now bloody rag beside him and binds my arm with some cloth.

"There," Jack Sparrow releases my arm and claps his hands together once, "All done now, luv. That wasn't too bad, now, was it?"

"Are you kidding me? That bloody hurt!" I cry. But then, I realize the pain has diminished somewhat. I notice him grin in satisfaction as though he had read my mind.

I sit up straighter, causing the blanket to fall from me. The Captain smirks, and I look down. I'm still in my nightgown, I realize. It's become torn, disheveled, and very dirty. Heat rises to my cheeks and I pull the blanket back up with my good arm.

"No need to worry, luv," he chuckles and I can see amusement in his eyes, "I've got some clothing you can wear. They'll be a bit too big, mind you, but they should work.." He stands up and walks to a trunk of some sort. I nearly burst out laughing from the way he walks. He staggers like an old drunk, what with his arms going everywhere. He opens the trunk and begins to rummage through it for a while. "Ah! Here we are!" He turns on his heel to face me. In his hands are some old-looking clothing along with a pair of boots that fold down at the top. He sets the clothing on the bed next to me and says, "I'll just leave you to change. Unless you want help, that is, luv." I flush deeply and give him a motion that says 'get out of here!'. He chuckles and waltzes casually out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a click.

I rise shakily to my feet and go over to the door, dragging a chair and propping it beneath the handle so that no one can come in or look through the key hole at me. Then I head back over to the bed and look at the clothing the pirate captain had laid out for me. Well, laid them out in a pile that is. There is a large white...ish shirt, a vest, some brown trousers and a belt, along with knee-high, well, almost knee-high, boots. Hastily I remove the tattered remains of my nightgown from my body and toss it to the side. Then, I pull the shirt on. That pirate was right, it is a bit too big, but it'll do. Next I pull on the trousers and secure them with the belt before putting on the vest and boots. The boots actually fit me quite well, I'm pleased to say.

I see a mirror out of the corner of my eye and I head over to it. I'm disgusted by my appearance. My hair is a tangled rat's nest, and, with these clothes, I look like a bloody pirate! Sighing, I pull the chair away from the door. Jack Sparrow comes in moments later. He looks me over and gives me a crooked, toothy grin.

"Ye look like a pirate, luv." I roll my eyes at him and tiredly sit on the bed. "You want to go to sleep, I presume?" He asks.

I only shrug.

"You can sleep here if you want, luv. I don't mind." My face reddens and he smirks again, "I'll not sleep in here tonight. No, much too busy. No worries, luv, I won't try anything." I let out a puff of air, embarrassed, and I lay down. "Oh! Before I forget. What's your name, luv?"

"Mary." I murmur. Soon, the gentle rocking of the ship makes me feel very tired. I fall asleep to the sound of Captain Sparrow humming to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got this chapter done! It took a while, but I am happy with how it turned out. I like the ending, yet I hate it at the same time. I thought it would fit, but I may change it later. I'm not sure Jack would do that, but it is kind of cute, so I don't know. I'll ask a couple of my friends what they think. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters! The writing is mine and so are Isabelle and Mary. ^^**

**The lack of reviews is making me a little sad. :( I really want to know what you guys think.**

When I wake up the following morning, I am very surprised that I'm all alone in the Captain's quarters. Judging by the pinkish light coming from a crack under the door, I would say that it is barely dawn. Pirates sure do get up early, don't they? It is a comfortable little bed, and I really have nothing to do, so why should I get up now? I roll carefully on my side, so as not to bring further injury to my arm, and fall right back asleep with a quiet yawn.

I again awaken when I hear someone walking around in the room. I open my eyes and I sit up slowly. My head is still sore, and my vision is blurry for a moment. But, I can tell that it is the pirate captain from yesterday. I see him as he paces back and forth, muttering incoherent words under his breath, and, occasionally, opening what I believe is a compass. He'll stare at it for a while, grumble something, and them close it so forcefully that I can hear it snap together.

"Captain Sparrow?" his attention snaps to me, as if he had forgotten me, and he grins. He has such an odd grin.

"Finally awake, luv? Sleep well?" I nod a reply and he goes back to his frustrated pacing. He opens his compass again, stops, lets out what I think is a gasp, and then growls to himself, angrily snapping it closed. Why is he getting so worked up over a compass? Does he think it's lying about where North is?

"Um, Captain, why do you seem so irritated?" He looks at me, stopping in his tracks.

"It's nothing, luv. Just pirate business." Suddenly he smirks evilly, "You shouldn't trouble your pretty little head with the affairs of a _dirty, stinking pirate_." I frown and glower at him.

"I am so sorry about what I said yesterday," I apologize, sarcastically of course, "But, seeing as I am on your ship, I believe I have the right to know what this 'pirate business' is. Where are you trying to go?" I am a little annoyed that he used the 'dirty, stinking pirates' thing against me. I rise stiffly to my feet and awkwardly walk over to him. I put my hand on my hip, letting my other arm, the injured one, dangle at my side.

"That's the issue!" he exclaims, "I have absolutely no idea at all!" My jaw drops. Well, not literally. More of a mental jaw-drop.

"You do not know where you're going? Or you do not know where it is you want to go?" He shakes his head, muttering 'no' over and over again, "Then what? Can your compass not tell you where North is?"

"This compass does not point to North." He waits, trying to create a suspenseful silence, I suppose. I roll my eyes, " It points towards the thing you want most. The problem is, it just keeps changing directions on me. It's quite annoying, really."

"Maybe you just don't know what you want!" I let out a laugh and he frowns.

"Yes I do! Of course I know what I want!" Jack pouts, making me laugh harder. It takes me a while, but I get ahold of myself.

"Well, what is it? What do you want? What are you looking for?" I tilt my head to the side, "And if you know what it is, then why doesn't your compass show you where it is?"

"I'm searching for jewels that can control the very winds and tides! Can you imagine it, luv?" He smiles, more than likely daydreaming about it.

"Well, that's lovely, but you didn't answer my second question." My foot taps in slight impatience. He simply nods.

"That's the problem! I have absolutely no idea! It had stayed in an eastward direction for days, but now it's just going pretty much in every other direction! The jewels can not have changed their location like that, could they have, luv?" He grumbles irritably, "It makes no sense!" When all I do is shrug, he opens his door and says, "I'll be out here."

"Wait!" I catch him by the shoulder, "You are going to leave me in here all by my lonesome?" I pout at him, "I will be so bored in here by myself!" I long for the outdoors, to see the ocean! To see the sky!

"I suppose you could come with me. But, luv, I suggest you do something about the nest of rats living on the back of your head." Captain Sparrow laughs and I rush to the mirror. My hair is such a nightmare! I gasp and look around for a brush of some sort. Finding none, I try to brush my hair with my fingers. I feel him tap my shoulder and he hands me a brush, "Use this, luv." It's like he can read my mind at times! How odd. "I'll just wait for you." he stands in the doorway and waits for me. I nod and begin to brush out the tangles. Wincing in slight pain, I stop. My arm. I can't even brush my hair properly because of it! Jack walks over and offers to help, though I can tell he's very close to laughing. Reluctantly, I accept his offer and suffer through him practically yanking all my hair out of my head. It takes a while, but he gets the job done.

"All set, luv?" he asks. I nod...I seem to do that a lot. "Good." The Captain strolls out of the open cabin door and I follow him. We go up the platform with the wheel that steers the ship. Jack stands by it, holding his weird compass in one hand, while the other is on the wheel.

"Captain, do we have a heading?" I jump at the new voice. I look at him; an older man. Not old, but, well, older. Experienced. He stands before Jack, looking at him curiously.

"Erm..." Jack hesitates, moving his index finger around in various directions before he exclaims and says, "That way, Gibbs! Hurry it up!" he barks the orders, "I want movement!"

"Right away Capt- Oh, is this the girl? Hello." he nods in my direction and I return it. Gibbs seems like a decent person... for a pirate at least.

Suddenly, the deck is swarming with pirates. This makes me very nervous, and I realize, much to my dismay, that I am the only woman on this ship. Captain Jack walks over to me after Gibbs leaves. He probably noticed my discomfort.

"Don't worry, luv. They won't bother you... probably," he grins and then looks out at the ocean in the direction in which we are sailing. I can't help but smile. He seems at ease now, truly enjoying the view of the blue that seems to stretch on into eternity. Captain Jack Sparrow; captain of the _Black Pearl_. He takes so much pride in his title, and his ship. It seems like an ordinary old ship, just with dark wood. I wonder why he is so proud of this ship. What is his story? I cannot help but wonder.

"Mary, luv, you're probably hungry, aren't you?" he speaks, making me jolt back into reality. My stomach growls as if on cue. I remember that my last meal was over two days ago. I am very hungry; famished, really. "Come with me." he beckons me, so I go with him. He takes me to what I believe is the ship's food store. He looks around and finds some dried fish and bread. Stale bread, mind you.

"Captain, is there anything I may drink?" I feel slightly awkward as I ask this, and when he laughs, I feel foolish.

"Would you like rum?" he smirks and I scrunch up my nose in disgust at the very thought. He chuckles again, "I thought not. Here, have some water." I tell him thank you and eat the food. It isn't the best food in the world, but, on my empty stomach, it may as well be gourmet food cooked by the King's head chef!

When my stomach is full, I head back to Jack's cabin. It is quite strange to sleep there, but from what he told me, it is probably best that I sleep there instead of with the other men. I lay on his bed. It smells a lot a like him, I realize. I nearly crack up laughing at myself for making such a silly observation. Of course it smells like him! It is his bed, after all. I close my eyes and fall into somewhat of a half-sleep.

Before I can truly fall asleep, Captain Jack Sparrow comes in and says, "We'll reach land some time tomorrow. Sleep, luv. There will be a lot of walking tomorrow, I can assure you of that." The bed moves as he settles in next to me. Seeing as I'm already quite out-of-it, I don't mind that he's beside me. I'm really just too tired to process that he's there in the first place. Though I still giggle to myself when he starts to snore moments later.

_"Mary!" Someone screams my name. I look at them and almost vomit as my nerves kick into overdrive. Isabelle. A man is holding a knife to her throat, "Help me!" I try to run to her, but find that I cannot move. I try to scream, but find that I am mute. I cannot help her. I just watch, tears in my eyes, as he cuts her neck open. She falls to the ground, but, when I look down, instead of her I see my mother and father laying dead in a pool of their own blood. Finally, I find the ability to scream. But I do more than just scream, I call out their names and cry out in agony and self-hatred. I let them get killed. It is my fault!_

"Mary, luv, what's wrong?" I wake up in a cold sweat and find myself in Jack Sparrow's arms. It's strange, and I have no idea how that happened or why he's holding me, but I really don't care. I'm trembling, on the verge of tears. I can hardly find the strength to speak.

"I-Isabelle. Mother. Father." My voice cracks and tears pour from my eyes, creating sorrowful streams on my cheeks, dripping on to the cloth of the mattress.

"It was a dream, luv. Only a dream." Jack's voice is strangely soothing, but it does nothing to keep me from choking out a cry and burying my face in Jack's chest without thinking. I just sob, unable to stop myself. He lets me cry as much as I need to. As odd as it is being in a man's arms like this, especially when that man is a pirate who I really do not know, I'm just glad to get some comfort. He doesn't say anything more to me, but just having someone there for me helps. I end up crying myself to sleep, and I have no more dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww shorter chapter... Sorry this one took so darn long. I had a bad case of Writer's Block. XD I'll try to post the next one sooner. Hehe, what's with Jack? Pretty please leave a review. I want to know what you think. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, settings, ships, names, or the movies themselves at all. Mary and Isabelle and the writing belong to me.**

I awaken the next morning to find that I am alone...again. I sigh and get out of bed before walking over to the mirror where I brush my tangled brown hair that barely passes my thin shoulders. I smile, happy that I am able to do it on my own. My arm still hurts when I move it, but not to the point where I cannot use it. That pirate sure knows what he's doing. It's probably almost healed by now, since it doesn't hurt as much. At least I think it is; it'd make sense, wouldn't it? I shrug my shoulders and decide I'm going to explore a bit before we reach land.

Peeking out the door, I see that there is no one in sight. Grin devilishly as I creep out, I walk light on my feet so that the crew below decks, or on the same level as me, for that matter, won't heart me. I'm not sure Jack wants me snooping around his ship, so I'll be careful, just to be safe. He probably doesn't care, but you know, you can never be too careful. I do not really care all that much if he wants me walking around unsupervised or not. Even if he had told me no, I would still do it. I've been extremely bored, and I really just want to see the outdoors again. Yesterday wasn't long enough at all!

I often check over my shoulder, just to make myself sure that no one is there. Reaching the back of the ship (what do they call it?), I hide behind some barrels and sacks. I see white birds flying above my head, squawking to each other. I smile at them wondering What would it be like to fly? Isabelle would say such thoughts are foolish, even childish. Oh how I miss my dear cousin. If only she had been able to fly away...

_Now, Mary, stop thinking like that. You will only upset yourself._ I mentally scold me self and force away those sad thoughts. Instead, I think on the memories of when we were young...

_"Isabelle?" a young version of me tugs at the dress of my teenaged cousin._

_"Yes, Mary?" she looks down at me, her lips and eyes forming a beautiful smile that everyone loves._

_"Will I ever be as pretty as you?"_

_"Mary you are already just as beautiful! You look like your dear mother, may she rest in peace. You are so pretty, Mary." she stoops down and smiles at me, "Just like a little princess."_

_"Izzy...I miss Mommy." Suddenly I sniffle. She hugs me lovingly._

_"I know, Mary. I miss your mommy, too. But she is in Heaven now, you know? She is with your daddy now. They are angels now. They will always watch over you. And you know what?" suddenly she smiles._

_"What, Izzy?"_

_"I think your mother gave you all of her beauty, and one day, all the princes will fall in love with you and want to marry you!"_

_"But I do not wanna marry a prince! I wanna marry a man who lives on the ocean, Isabelle!" I grin hugely, and she smiles back._

_"Maybe you will marry the prince of the oceans. I am sure you will love him! He would love you, too!"_

_"Wow," my eyes fill with wonder, "The prince of the oceans? Do you really think he would marry me? What is his name?"_

_"I do not know his name, but I know he will fall in love with you one day. And you will live happily forever after, little Mary."_

Ha ha,, the prince of the oceans... wouldn't that be something? I know now that she made him up. There is no prince of the oceans. I smile, though, replaying the memory over and over in my mind, when suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder and I yelp.

"Oi, who is this? Are you the girl?" I turn around.

"A-ah...I-I am sorry! I thought it would be all right if I were to..."

"Leave the poor girl alone." Gibbs. Thank goodness! I sigh in relief at the other pirate grumbles leaves. Gibbs helps me to my feet, "Sorry about that, err, miss. But, uh, Jack, he's uh, lookin' for ya."

"Oh... Thank you, mister Gibbs. Where is he?" I ask.

He points behind him, "He be that-a-way, but, uh, miss, just Gibbs is fine."

"And you can call me Mary. Thank you, Gibbs." I smile and walk away. I like how humble old Gibbs is. Maybe I'll adopt him as my grandfather. I laugh to myself and I suddenly run into someone. Looking up, I quickly apologize, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean.. Oh. It's you." I pull away from him awkwardly and scratch the back of my neck.

"What's so funny, luv?" he smiles evilly, "Fallen for me already, have ye?" I look up at him, greatly annoyed.

"No, so be quiet." Stop blushing! I command myself, "Why were you looking for me? I am perfectly fine on my own!" Except for that strange pirate... No, that was not perfectly fine.

"You weren't in my cabin. Thought maybe you had gone overboard! I would hate that, luv. Now, come on, we're close to land now. See?" he points over the railing and I look out. He is right! I grin and he continues, "We should arrive somewhere before noon." he looks up at the sun, shielding his eyes with his hand, "Nope, not much longer now, luv.

"Yes. So, Captain, can I go look around the ship a little more?" he shakes his head and I pout, "Why not?"

"I want you to stay with me. And besides, your wound needs binding again, luv. Follow me." he takes me back to his cabin where he has me sit back on his bed. I nearly scream when he starts to unwrap the bandages. It burns horribly, and I let out a pained gasp.

"That hurts!" I flinch away, causing the bandage to get painfully yanked, "Owww!"

"It's sticking, luv. So sit still so I can do this." he continues on, and I watch as blood oozes from the wound as it is becomes opened again. "What a nasty wound." he comments. I only grunt a reply, gritting my teeth so I don't yell again. Finally the bandages comes off. "This is going to hurt, too, remember?" he cleans the gash with salt water again, but it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did the first time. He wraps it back up with a fresh strip of cloth and smiles, "All done!"

"About bloody time..." I mutter. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Come, luv. I believe we are almost there." he skips out of the room and I make a face. Why is he skipping..? I don't know, I suppose it doesn't really matter. It's just odd. I follow behind after a few moments. Suddenly I gasp. I can see the land! We really are close!

"Come, get in a boat, luv." he says to me before commanding, "Cotton, you and some others will stay here and guard the ship." a man with a parrot on his shoulder nods. Jack seems to jump out of the ship and I gasp and run to the railing. Oh thank heavens. He's really in a boat. "Need help?" he asks me. I nod, not really sure how to get down, "Jump and I'll catch you. I promise." I swallow and say okay. Closing my eyes, I walk off the edge. I'm in the open air for only a few seconds before he catches me in his arms and sets me down, "There you go, luv. I told you I would catch you." he smiles and I sit down. Gibbs and a few other men get into the boat as well before we set off for the island with one of them rowing. I smile and put my hand in the cool sea water. I giggle when I see little fish swimming below the surface. Jack is smiling in the corner of my eye.

When we reach the shore, I immediately hop out, ignoring Jack's call to wait, and promptly fall down. What happened? I hear some of the men as they laugh behind me and I flush.

"Lass hasn't got her land legs yet. Take my hand." Gibbs helps me up and supports me until I feel stable. "Can you walk now?" I nod and smile.

Jack walks past and says, "Well come on then." in a gruff voice.

...Wait a moment, was that a scowl?


End file.
